Straw Hat Moon
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Sailor Moon One Piece Crossover. Tsukino Usagi joins the Straw Hat pirates, however a talking black cat named Luna tells her she's the Legendary Sailor Moon. Combined with the fact the Straw Hats find out, thing are going to get wild. Please R
1. Meet Usagi

A/N: My Writer's block story Quest of Kings is no longer my writer's blockstory due to popularity (it's my most popular of my on going fanfics), this is now. This is very similar to Quest of Kings, as it a One Piece crossover with the other anime (Sailor Moon) in this case is AU. I actually had two idea for this fic when I first thought of an AU Sailor Moon/ One Piece crossover Idea One: One in which the Sailor Senshi join and fall in love the Straw Hats, this is that version but tweaked big time, got rid of 90 of the romance (One crossover paring still exists out of that idea, Sanji X Makoto) and added Robin to it. And Idea 2: AU for both in which the first 5 Straw hats are the Sailor Senshi with plenty of gender bending and cross dressing (Warring: If this becomes as popular as Quest of Kings then I will do that fanfic, you have been warned)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or One Piece, if I did then Sailor Moon would stillbe available in theUS and One Piece wouldn't be done by 4kids... normally I do a 4kids rant but not this time as I am equally angry with Toei on this one.

Luffy: whew

Me: O.o Ignore what Luffy just did.

Straw Hat Moon

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Meet Usagi

Tsukino Usagi was looking at her family outside of her house. She was 15, with blonde hair put into two buns and pigtails. Her father, her mother and her annoying little brother. She was saying good-bye for the last time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked her mother.

"Yes." said Usagi.

"Well I don't think you shouldn't." said her father.

"But it's my dream" said Usagi.

"But dad's right, you're a klutz, you can't fight, you can't cook, you can't sing. The only thing your good at is raiding the kitchen and I doubt any pirate captain would want help with that." said her little brother.

"Shingo…" muttered Usagi.

It was Usagi's dream to be a pirate after much convincing her parent they faintly are letting her go.

"Just be careful, there are a lot of men who will take advantage of you." said her mother.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine" said Usagi crutching her backpack.

She began to walk away the she tripped on a piece of cement that sticking out.

"Owwie" she said.

"You ditz." muttered Shingo, her little brother.

Later as Usagi was heading to the docks she saw some kids poking something… it was a black cat.

"Hey you kids get away form that!" yelled Usagi.

"Get away it's a witch!" said one of the kids and all of them ran away.

"Hey!" yelled Usagi, "How can they call me, pretty young woman a witch." She thought.

She turned to the cat, it was still alive and had a ban-aid on it's head. She sat down on the ground and removed the ban-aid and a bald spot shaped like a yellow crescent moon.

"Weird bald spot" said Usagi

The cat began to stare at her, it was mix of anger and well happiness, I guess it would be a confusing look then.

"Well at least the kitty is okay" said Usagi.

She began to walk away and the cat began to fallow behind closely yet far enough not to be noticed. Usagi bumped into a young man.

"So Meat-ball head, your finally joining a pirate crew" said the young man.

"You…" grumbled Usagi.

The young man has been bothering her for the past few months.

"So are you going to look cute or are you going to stow away?" he asked.

"Shut up!" yelled Usagi.

She walked away grumbling. She turned around to looked at him for the last time when she noticed the cat was fallowing her. She bent down and said "Hey there kitty, want to come o0n my pirate adventure?" asked Usagi.

The cat looked at her then meowed as if saying yes. Usagi picked it up and put it on her shoulders.

"Just because a cat joined you doesn't mean you will join a good crew" said the young man.

Usagi stuck her tongue out and walked away until he was out of sight. Not too long later she got to the docks. She looked at the various ships… one made her almost jump, scarring the poor cat. The flag's skull had a Straw Hat on it… it was the Straw Hat pirates.

"If I join their crew" thought Usagi who began to laugh evilly.

She was about to try to sneak on but bumped into a young man wearing a suit with blonde hair which covered his left eye his other eye erupted in hearts.

"Why hello there." said the young man.

"Hello." said Usagi shyly acting cute.

"What is a pretty young girl doing in a place like this?" asked the young man.

"It may seem odd… but I was hopping to join a pirate crew" said Usagi.

"Oh really? How about you join my crew." said the young man.

"Really!" said Usagi.

"I'm sure the captain will let you come on board" said the young man.

"I just hope the boats not full of men who are perverts" thought Usagi.

The young man, led to the Straw Hats ship, "You're a member of the Straw Hats?" asked Usagi.

"Why yes, I'm Sanji, the chef." said the young man, named Sanji.

"I'm, Usagi, Tsukino Usagi." said Usagi.

Sanji led Usagi up the rope ladder… after a few tries that is, she kept on falling. Cat on her shoulders shook it's head in disappointment as if saying "Why her?". She finally got onto the deck. Sanji was greeted by a boy about two years older than herself, she had seen his face on countless posters, and he was of Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw hats.

"That was fast, get you get the meat already?" asked Luffy.

"No I didn't get the meat!" yelled Sanji.

Both Usagi and the cat couldn't help but to sweat drop, "I was wondering if I could join the crew?" asked Usagi.

Luffy noticed her and asked "Who are you?"

Usagi introduced herself "I'm Tsukino Usagi!" said Usagi.

"What can you do?" asked a young man with green hair, Usagi recognized him from wanted poster as Roronoa Zoro.

"Um… well" stuttered Usagi, she began to cry. "I don't have any pirate skills!" she cried very loudly.

Everyone present except for Luffy began to cover their ears.

Meanwhile in a dark cave somewhere far from Usagi and the Merry Go, a woman with blood red hair sat on a thrown. She was sounded by monsters called Youma.

"Have you found the Silver Crystal yet?" asked the woman.

"No" said the Youma in the same tone.

"Jadeite!" said the woman.

A young man with blonde hair appeared.

"Yes my queen?" he said.

"Since we can't seem to find the silver crystal you must gather energy for the leader" said the woman.

"Yes, shall I start with Infamous pirate crews?" asked the young man, named Jadeite.

"Do what ever you like" said the woman.

"Yes, Queen Beryl" said Jadeite and he disappeared.

Back on the Merry Go, young woman with orange hair, a woman with black hair, a boy with a long nose and a reindeer thing came out crutching their ears all because of Usagi's crying.

"What is that noise!" said the orange haired young woman.

"That!" yelled Zoro looking at Usagi.

"Okay, you can join!" said Luffy who was the only one not covering his ears.

Usagi stopped crying, "Really?" asked Usagi.

"Really!" said Luffy.

"Thanks!" said Usagi.

The cat once again shook its head as if saying "Why her?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi!" said Usagi cheerfully introducing herself.

The Other Straw Hats diced to introduce themselves.

"I'm Nami" said the young woman with orange hair.

"I'm the fearless Captain Usopp!" said the boy with the long nose.

"Wait I though Luffy was the captain" said Usagi, resulting in everyone else including the cat to anime fall.

After they regained composure the reindeer thing introduced himself "I'm Tony Tony Chopper"

"Cute!" cried Usagi glomping him.

Chopper began to blush and Sanji began to extremely jealous.

"Don't you think I'm cute?" asked Sanji.

"Like she would find you cute." said Zoro.

"What did you say?" replied Sanji.

Then the name-calling began.

"Magic Eyebrow"

"Moss Head"

"Love Cook"

"Sword Boy"

Everyone else sweatdroped, "Does this happened a lot?" asked Usagi.

"All the time" replied the woman with black hair, who Usagi knew from a wanted poster as Nico Robin.

Luffy finally noticed the cat, "Hey it's a cat!" said Luffy.

"Yeah, I found earlier, I don't know what I'm going to name it though" said Usagi.

The cat meowed, and Chopper said "Luna."

Usagi looked at the cute little reindeer she was still hugging "Huh?" she said.

"She said her name is Luna." said Chopper.

"Oh yeah Chopper can understand animals" said Luffy.

"That's really cool" said Usagi.

"Lazy"

"Perv Master S"

They heard giggling at the bow, everyone turned including Sanji and Zoro to see a young woman sitting on the sheep's head.

"So the Straw Hats... huh?" said the woman.

Luna began to hiss at the woman.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"Well that's not important… I just want your energy" said the woman who then became an evil witch.

"What the hell!" shouted Sanji.

Suddenly the witch's arms changed shape to almost like vines, they grew and attacked themselves to Zoro and Robin. Both began to feel extremely weak for some reason and then collapsed.

"Hey you witch!" shouted Luffy.

"You want to get your imagery drained to rubber man?" shouted the witch,

Usagi watched frightened not knowing what going. Luna began tugging at her skirt. She looked at the cat who motioned to fallow her. She looked at events that was going on and then looked at Luna and then fallowed her to a part of the ship that was private.

Luna cleared her throat and said "It is time I tell you what's happening." said the Luna.

"The cat is talking…" said Usagi panicking a bit.

"That witch is a creature called a Youma, she is after the life energy of all living thing on the planet and you the chosen one who can stop her." said Luna.

Talking cat, joining the Straw Hats, Talking cat, witches, talking cat, Usagi realized it was a dream, and it had started out all good too.

"So um… what am I suppose to do?" asked Usagi.

Luna did a back flip, a golden broach came out out thin air and Luna said "This your transformation broach, with it you can turn into Sailor Moon!"

Usagi picked up the broach and examined it, it was pretty cute, "Now say Moon Prism Power Make-up!" said Luna.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up?" said Usagi.

Suddenly, she began to glow and there was a ribbon light show around her body that lasted for about a minute, she clothes became a skin tight leotard, with a blue collar of a marine's uniform, a blue mini-skirt, a red ribbon on her chest and another on her lower back, white gloves and red boots. She also wore on her head a tiara and two gems on each of her buns.

"What on earth? I look like a female Marine recruit gone wild" said Usagi.

"Don't worry with your tiara is protecting your identity, no one will recognize you." said Luna.

Usagi sighed, she had a feeling that like that won't be the case, back with the other Straw Hats the witch had finished draining Zoro and Robin and now was doing on of those "Eini mini minie mo" type thing to choose her next victims when suddenly a voice shouted.

"Stop right there!" said the voice.

The Witch and the couscous Straw Hats looked up and saw Usagi or should I say Sailor Moon, standing on the Crow's nest.

"I'm the warrior of Love and Justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon, the words coming to her.

Nami's eye was twitting "Usagi… why are you dressed like that?" she said.

Usagi anime fell, "You… you can recognize me? Luna, you said that no one would recognize me!" said Sailor Moon.

"Yes, I would never forget a pretty face like yours" said Sanji dancing a little possibly because of the skirt length.

"Luna…" grumbled Sailor Moon.

"Who is that?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know possibly a super hero" said Luffy.

Nami, Sanji and Usopp anime fell. Sailor Moon jumped down with Luna.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing I have no idea, ask Luna" said Sailor Moon.

Nami was now convinced that she was crazy until Luna said "I guess I under estimated the tiara's ability to hide your identity."

"Cool Luna can talk! Is there anything else you can say?" said Luffy.

"Yes but I don't think it's time to talk! That monster is after all the life force on the planet and it's up to you Sailor Moon!" said Luna.

Usagi sighed, "Okay, okay I'll defeat… I just don't know how" said Sailor Moon.

The witch laughed, "You think you can beat me!" she raised her hand and called out "You have given yourselves to our great leader, now arise my minions."

She began to glow, so did Robin and Zoro.

"What's happening?" asked Usopp.

"She going to control them…" said Luna.

"What?" yelled everyone else.

Both unconscious pirates got up, there eyes were blank, almost as if there was nothing in them.

"Get the female marine gone wild!" commanded the witch.

"Hey!" said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly arms came out of the deck, thanks to Robin's devil fruit powers began holding down Sailor Moon. The controlled Zoro held out his three swords and was about to kill Sailor Moon when she began to cry.

"Don't kill me!" she wailed, the gems on her head amplifying the sound of her already loud screams.

The two controlled pirates fell to the ground unconscious and the witch along with the Straw Hats and Luna held their ears to cover the sound. A red streak flash in front of Sailor Moon, it was a red rose and she stopped crying. Everyone looked up and saw a man in a Tuxedo with a stop hat and a mask covering his face.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask!" He shouted. "Sailor Moon, don't lose courage, you can fight their thing."

Sailor Moon looked happily at the man, with hearts in her eyes. Luna snapped her out her daydream by saying "Sailor Moon, use your Tiara and shout Moon Tiara action!"

She took off her tiara and shouted "Moon Tiara Action". She unconsciously threw it, which became a disk. The disk flew strait to the witch, the witch turned to stone then crumbled into dust, which disappeared.

Somewhere dark, Jadeite held a ball of something glowing, which disappeared "She failed" he growled.

Back on the Merry Go, both Zoro and Robin began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"And why is Usagi wearing that weird outfit?" asked Zoro looking at Usagi.

Usagi picked up Luna by her neck and said, "You said no one would recognize me and how do I get back to my normal clothes?"

Luna simply said "It was just a theory that no one would recognize you. And you can change back by focusing" said Luna.

Usagi closed her eyes and her clothes were back to normal. Chopper figured out Usagi was Sailor Moon while Luffy on the other hand.

"Hey Usagi, did you see where Sailor Moon went she was standing where you are standing right now" said Luffy, resulting in everyone else to anime fall.

Next Time: Luna explains everything to both Usagi and the Straw Hats, that's the easy part the hard is telling Luffy that Usagi is Sailor Moon. Meanwhile Jadeite looks into what filed last time.


	2. Luna’s Explanation

Chapter 2: Luna's Explanation

Luna sat there, revising the stares of one confused girl and 6 confused pirates, the 7th (Luffy) was happily eating meat. Of course Luna was excepting this when she met and found the first Sailor Senshi but wasn't expecting the others, she did not expect that somehow people would see though the tiara, she was never trusting him again with that kind of information again.

"So what's going on?" asked Usagi.

"Well it's a long story, there are mysterious events happening, all caused by Youma, monsters from another dimension. They want the energy of all living things…" said Luna.

"For what?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know yet" said Luna, everyone else but Luffy anime fell, "However, Usagi is one of the Sailor Senshi that can defeat them…"

"Sailor Senshi?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, you must find the others and the Princess which you must protect." said Luna.

"A Princess?" asked Nami.

"That's right." said Luna.

There was a silence the n Usagi finally spoke "Maybe I shouldn't join after all… I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Nonsense" said Luffy, "You should stay, after you said it's your dream to be a pirate"

"Thanks…" said Usagi.

"You know… I don't think Luffy realizes that she and Sailor Moon are one in the same" said Luna.

"No kidding" said Zoro.

Meanwhile in the dark cave Jadeite was watching the battle between the witch and Sailor Moon via crystal ball.

"So that's what happened." He thought, "Maybe she'll reappear if I attack that same crew."

Later Usagi was on the railings enjoying the breeze. When she heard a familiar voice call out "Hey Meat Ball Head!" She turned to see that jerk on a small boat.

"What? I thought I got rid of you!" said Usagi.

"Well as it turns out I needed a break from that island, so I see you got on a crew Meat Ball Head" said the jerk.

Luffy showed up and asked "What was that about meat balls?"

The jerk was stunned, "Y-you j-join the STRAW HATS!" stuttered the jerk.

"Ha! You thought I wouldn't join a good crew." said Usagi.

"What was that about meat balls?" asked Luffy.

Both Usagi and the jerk sweat dropped. "I'll tell you." said the Jerk.

(Flashback)

Usagi was happily eating ice cream when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." said Usagi.

She looked at the guy he was quite handsome, she began to blush.

"That's okay… hey your hair style is funny." Said the person she bumped into.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"It looked like Spaghetti and Meat Balls" said the guy, "Can I call you Meat Ball Head?"

"WHAT!" yelled Usagi.

"I got to go, I hope I see you around Meat Ball Head!" said the guy, who has been came to be known that jerk.

(End of Flashback)

Usagi was clenching her fist, it had and angry vein on, she looked like she was about to kill him.

"No one insults a pretty girl like that!" yelled a voice.

Usagi turned around and saw Sanji. She had already figured out her liked her… along with Nami and Robin, in other words he was kind of a pervert.

"Oh I'm so scared" said the Jerk sarcastically, "See you around Meat Ball Head!"

The ship which was quite fast sailed away. Both Usagi and Sanji glared angrily at the boat. Their glares were broken by Luffy asking "Is there anything to eat, I'm in the mood for some spaghetti and meat balls now that I think about it" Both Usagi and Sanji anime fell.

"So the Straw Hat Pirates huh?" asked a voice.

Usagi, Luffy and Sanji looked up there was a woman standing on the post that holds the sail.

"Who are you? You want ot join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"No…" she smiled, she suddenly turned into a witch.

"Not again!" yelled Usagi.

Everyone noticed the witch, she took out a sword and slammed it on to the deck, starting a huge fire.

"Burn!" she yelled.

"Okay that's it! Moon Prism Power Make Up!" yelled Usagi.

Then the minute long transformation sequence began when it ended Sanji was on the ground covering his nose, there was blood on his hands, Sailor Moon assumed he had a massive nosebleed.

"Note to self: Don't transform in front of him again" she thought.

"It's Sailor Moon! But where did Usagi go?" asked Luffy.

Sailor Moon ignored him and began to help battle the flames… to find something odd, they weren't hot.

"It appears to be an illusion." said Robin.

"Damn… at least she appeared." said the witch.

"Me?" asked Sailor Moon.

The flames disappeared and the witch jumped down.

"So you're the one who ruined master Jadeite's plan last time!" said the witch.

"Wasn't just earlier in the day?" asked Usopp on the side.

"Hey don't but in!" shouted the witch.

"Hey that was a mean trick!" yelled Luffy.

"So wh…" said the witch but before she could finish her sentence. She was met by two fists. She collapsed, looked up and saw Luffy.

"How can he stretch!" said Luna surprised.

"He ate the Gum Gum Fruit" said Sailor Moon.

"The what?" asked Luna.

"Why you!" said the crumpled up witch.

"Now Sailor Moon!" said Luna.

"Okay! Moon Tiara Action!" she yelled while doing the same move. The disk hit the witch, which turned to stone and then to dust.

"That was easier than last time!" said Sailor Moon.

"Good job Sailor Moon!" said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask again, he jumped down.

"You did a great job defeating that witch." said Tuxedo Mask.

Sanji with tissue stuck in his nostrils glared at him, "Well I should get going" said Tuxedo Mask.

He jumped from the deck and disappeared.

"He's so cool" said Sailor Moon.

Nami began to wave her hand in her face.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Just checking to see if you were still with us" said Nami jokingly.

Luffy noticed Sailor Moon "wow twice in one day… I wonder where Usagi went" said Luffy.

Everyone on board anime fell, "How can he not get it?" asked Usagi.

Meanwhile Jadeite watched though his Crystal Ball. "Damn that girl… but one thing is for sure… she is associated with the straw Hats" he smirked.

Not too long later Usagi was hyperventilating, "See I am Sailor Moon." She sighed.

She detransformed, Luffy still did not get it, the she transformed again then detransformed.

"That is cool!" shouted Luffy.

Chopper shushed him, due to the fact that Sanji was unconscious… possibly due to blood loss.

"Well it figures that he would think it was cool" said Nami.

"Why does that transformation last so long?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." said Luna, "Oh how can Luffy stretch?"

"Like I said before, he ate the Gum Gum Fruit." said Usagi.

"Yeah and now I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy stretching his cheek.

"But what is that?" asked Luna.

"It's a devil fruit, I ate and so did Master Doctor." said Robin.

Luna got an odd feeling about the devil fruits, a very odd feeling.

Next Time: The Enemy figures out that Sailor Moon is associated with the Straw Hats and decides to steal energy from a clinic in hopes Sailor Moon won't bother them... ironically it's on the Straw Hats next stop. When Chopper finds out about it Luna suspects a girl named Amiwho helped Usagi and Luffy is behind it. Meanwhile the Marines deny that a mysterious heroine named "Sailor V" has anything to do with them.


	3. Mercury Rising

Chapter 3: Mercury Rising

On an island, in a town a monster was attacking. The monster grabbed a little girl. A voice called out "Stop right there!". The monster looked up and saw a teenage girl about 15 with long blonde hair, she wore a red ribbon in her hair. She wore a shirt with a blue collar, red ribbon, red on the sides and a blue skirt with a red trim, blue high heels and a red mask covered her eyes. The monster looked up and got a kick in the face. The monster dropped the little girl and the girl raised her finger and called out "Crescent Beam!" she shot out a beam from her finger and the monster designated.

"Who are you?" asked the little girl.

"Call me Sailor V." said the girl.

Months later far away on the Merry Go, Nami was reading the news paper when she called out to everyone else.

"Hey look at this!"

She pointed at something in the news paper. "Two for one sale on piano benches?" asked Usagi, "Why do we need those, the ship doesn't have a piano"

"She has a point" said Luffy.

Nami stared at the two for a second and then said "Not that this!"

Luna jumped up onto the paper and began to read the article "Marines Deny Sailor V is an Agent. The Marines sent out a press release today saying that infamous Sailor V is not an agent for the marines. The mysterious teenaged girl has been stopping crime on various islands. Some say she is an agent for the Marines some say she is from outer space. It is believed that she has eaten some sort of devil fruit as many witnesses say she has shot a beam from her finger. No one has ever seen her face as it is always covered in a red mask. The Marines have deiced not to peruse unless she has done something against." The black cat. Sighed "So you suspect she might be a Sailor Senshi?"

Nami nodded, "Someone has to think about that" she said looking at Usagi.

Despite the front that she put up when she first joined that she was strong and pretty serious, she's really a ditzy girl, and tends to forgot things easily. Plus there's her crying.

"That's mean Nami…" said Usagi who was about to cry. There was one way to avoid her crying, Sanji knew what it was "I'll go get you something to eat" he said.

He eyes lit up and said "Thank you Sanji."

"Can you get me something too?" asked Luffy.

"Get it yourself" Sanji snapped at him.

Meanwhile in a dark place Jadeite stood before the woman known as Queen Beryl.

"You have lost both Veena and Ilsuina in one day! How can you explain what happened?" demanded Queen Beryl.

"Well I have discovered that a girl calling herself Sailor Moon is destroyed them. I have a way to avoid Sailor Moo and gain the energy we need." said Jadeite.

"Explain." said Queen Beryl.

"Well I have discovered that this Sailor Moon is associated with the pirate crew called the Straw Hats, if I don't go after the pirate then they won't show up." said Jadeite.

"Hmm…" though Queen Beryl, "Very well what's your plan"

"I have chosen a random island and set up a clinic where I can steal the energy from those who are sick or injured." said Jadeite.

"Very well and make sure it's not a failure." said Queen Beryl.

Jadeite sent his monster to a random island… ironically, it was the next stop for the Straw Hats.

"Yay Land!" said Usagi and Luffy happily.

Nami went to get some info on the log pose, Chopper went to restock on medical supplies, Sanji went to re-stock the food, mostly meat and sweets, Luffy and Usagi with Luna went to explore the island while the rest watched the ship.

While Luffy and Usagi were exploring something happened…

"It's Monkey D. Luffy!" shouted a voice.

Both Luffy and Usagi turned around and saw the marines. Usagi picked up Luna and both ran for their lives.

"Is going to happened a lot?" asked Luna.

"Probably" said Luffy.

"Yeah Luffy has a bounty of 100,000,000 berries." said Usagi.

Luna's mouth dropped, she was worried for the Straw Hats getting hurt form the Youma now she was that she and Usagi would wind up getting it worse from the marines.

"You didn't know Luffy has a bounty?" asked Usagi.

Luna shook her head no, Luffy then replied "So do Zoro and Robin"

Yep, the Straw Hats were in less danger from the Youma than the Marines.

As they were running blindly, a girl about Usagi's age with short blue hair saw their dust trail. She looked to see who was being chased she saw the familiar face form the wanted posters, however she didn't care whether or not they were from the wanted posters she felt like he needed help.

"Hey over here!" she called out.

Both Usagi and Luffy noticed her. She led them to a bunch of garbage cans.

"Where is he?" asked a marine.

"I think he went that way!" said the girl pointing in a random direction.

"Thanks" said another marine.

When they were gone Usagi and Luffy poked their heads from behind the garbage cans.

"Thanks." said Luffy.

"Yeah" said Usagi.

"It was no problem." said the girl.

"We should tell the others the Marines are here." said Usagi.

"I remember Nami went to see how long it takes to set the log pose, Sanji went to get more food and Chopper… what did Chopper went to do again." said Luffy.

"I think get more medical supplies" said Usagi.

"If you're looking for your friend who went to get more medical supplies he probably went to the clinic, there's only one on the whole island. I work there want to come with me?" asked the girl.

"I'll go!" said Usagi.

"Okay and I'll find Sanji!" said Luffy.

Luna began to sweat drop, Luna looked at the girl, she had an odd feeling about her. So she deiced to go with Usagi. On the way they talked.

"So you're a member of the Straw Hats?" said the girl.

"Yeah I just joined" said Usagi.

"It must be nice traveling the ocean like that." said the girl.

"Yeah it's great." said Usagi.

Luna whispered in Usagi's ear "I have a bad feeling about this girl."

"What kind of bad feeling?" whispered Usagi.

"Did you say something?" asked the girl.

"I said… what your name?" said Usagi covering her tracks.

"Oh I'm Ami, Mizuno Ami" said the girl, Ami.

"I'm Usagi and this is my cat Luna." said Usagi.

"It's nice to meet you" said Ami with a smile.

Meanwhile Chopper had gotten to the clinic, no one was on watch and many people were crying for some reason, all the people being treated were asleep.

"Hello? I'm here to buy medical supplies!" said Chopper coming to the desk.

A woman saw him, "Are you the doctor?" asked the woman.

"I'm a doctor." said Chopper.

"Good enough", the woman grabbed chopper by the hoof and dragged him to the bed where a man with a cast on his arm was a sleep. "He hasn't woken up since we got here… which was yesterday. All he did was break his arm. I'm very worried" said the woman.

Chopper began to look at him until he heard yelling "Wow it's a walking reindeer doll! Can I play mommy? I can I play? Whee!" said the voice. Chopper turned around saw a little girl.

"This is one reason I'm worried, he has always woken up whenever my daughter is around him sleeping" said the woman.

Chopper sweat dropped, thinking the little girl might have ADD, but shrugged it off and continued his emanation. Before he could say something, Ami and Usagi came into the clinic.

"Excuse me? Who are you what are you doing here?" asked Ami.

"Sorry, it's my fault there was no one around so I asked this little reindeer doctor if he could check my husband out." said the woman.

"You mean it's real that's so cool!" said the little girl.

"I'm just here for medical supplies…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"Oh, sure thing. What do you need?" Said Ami. Chopper handed her a list , she went into the cupboard and got the item on the list "Free of charge."

"Thanks." Said Chopper, he then noticed that his shipmate was there.

"Chopper…" said Usagi, she whispered in his ear, "The Marines are in this island, we have to get back to the ship."

"Okay." replied Chopper, "Thanks again."

And the two left with Luna in tow. Ami watched them leave.

"Ami…" said a voice.

She turned around and saw a woman "What was that reindeer doing here?" said the woman.

"He just wanted medical supplies. One of the patients loved ones ask him to see if there was anything wrong with him" said Ami.

"Never let other doctors check up on the patients…" said the woman.

"Yes ma'am" said Ami.

"Oh did you give him the medical supplies free of charge?" asked the woman.

"Yes I did." said Ami.

"Excellent" said the woman.

Not too long later Usagi, Chopper and Luna got onto the ship to find Luffy bothering Sanji.

"Come on I'm hungry… can't you make dinner early?" asked Luffy.

"You just ate lunch an hour and half ago…" said Sanji.

Usagi tripped while getting on deck, cut her knee, and of course began to cry.

"Usagi!" yelled Luna over the crying.

"I'm going to see her knee!" yelled Chopper over the crying.

Chopper looked at her knee, it was a small cut but so that it wouldn't get infected he put a ban-aid over it… one he just bought from the clinic. It began to glow and Usagi fainted.

"Oh no! Usagi!" cried Sanji.

Chopper began to look at her, it was just like the man at the clinic, very odd.

"Cool, the ban-aid is glowing!" said Luffy.

"Luffy how can a ban…" said Nami but then noticed the ban-aid was glowing too, "Yeah the ban-aid is glowing"

Luna got a good look at it, "Take it off now!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"It's sucking her energy take it off now!" said Luna.

Luffy was about to take it off with his hands which is a bad idea. "Not like that Luffy!" yelled Luna but it was to late the captain did it with his hands and got his energy drained too.

"That idiot" muttered Nami.

Meanwhile in the clinic Ami was looking at the daughter of the man Chopper checked earlier. For some reason she had just passed out and her mother doesn't know why.

"This illness is very odd…" thought Ami, "I wonder where the doctor keeps disappearing to" she said.

With the woman who is the doctor, she was holding a ball of glowing stuff, it was energy.

"Medica, how are things going?" asked Jadeite who appeared to her.

"Fine… however I saw a strange deer like person… I think it maybe the Straw Hats doctor." said Medica, the doctor woman/ Youma.

"Hm… looks like we have chosen the wrong island… what is going on with that assistant?" asked Jadeite.

"She still has no clue." said Medica.

"When she does get a clue drain her dry." said Jadeite getting the energy from Medica.

"Right sir." said Medica.

Back on the Merry Go, Chopper managed to get the ban-aid off with out touching it by using tweezers. After about 20 minutes the two finally woke up.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"The ban-aid was tool by the enemy." said Luna.

"The marines?" asked Usagi.

Everyone but Luffy anime fell, "Not that enemy!" they yelled.

"Your enemy…" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah…" said Usagi.

"I just remembered something." Said Nami, she whacked Luffy in the head for being stupid.

"Ow what was that for?" said Luffy.

"Next tine before you something like listen to Luna." said Nami.

Luna cleared her throat, "As I was saying, you got that ban-aid from the clinic, right?" said Luna, Chopper nodded, "I knew I had a bad feeling about her…" said Luna.

"Wait are you saying Ami is behind this?" asked Usagi, Luna nodded.

"Who's Ami?" asked Luffy.

"She's the girl who help us escape the marines." said Usagi.

"Oh… how can she be bad!" said Luffy.

"I know she helped you out but I had a feeling about her…" said Luna then noticed that Luffy and Usagi were talking to each other and not paying attention to her. "Um… hello?"

The two ran off in a random direction.

"If I know Luffy, he's probably going to try to prove she's not a bad person." said Nami.

"Usagi went along with him…" said Luna running after them.

"I'm coming too!" said Chopper fallowing them.

After 10 minutes after the talking cat and reindeer caught up, they got to the clinic.

"So what's the plan." asked Luna.

"Well…" said Luffy.

"We are going to go in ask her about it." said Usagi.

Luna slapped herself in the forehead with her paw. "I should have known" she muttered.

All 4 entered the clinic, to fine Ami banging someone.

"May I help you… oh Hi Usagi, Luffy… um I didn't' catch your name." said Ami.

"It's Chopper" said Chopper.

Ami finished bandaging up the man when just collapsed.

"Not again…" said Ami, "Why does this keep on happening!"

"Hm… another man fell into the sleep" said Medica coming into the room then noticed Luffy, "You!" she shouted pointing at Luffy.

"What about me!" said Luffy?

"You're the captain of the pirate crew who has been running our plans!" said Medica.

"Whose plans?" said Luffy.

"Our plans to get the energy of the world!" said Medica transforming into a witch.

"Oh that!" said Luffy.

Luna wanted to slap him the head, even Usagi figured it out before did, however Usagi was busy with something else.

"Come on say it!" said Usagi.

"No… it's not the time" said Luna.

"Say it or I won't transform!" said Usagi.

"You were right…" sighed Luna.

"Okay, Moon prism Power Make-Up!" said Usagi. Usagi began to her long transformation.

While she was transforming Medica, looked at Ami and grabbed her, "I'll deal with you first then the rubber brained boy" she smiled.

A mark appeared on Ami's forehead, it was green, it had a cross with a heart on top with antae coming out of it.

"That mark!" said Luna.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"She's a Sailor Senshi!" said Luna.

Medica was having a hard time with Ami so she threw her down to the ground. Her arm turned into a giant needle.

"Chopper I hate to ask but…" said Luna.

"Help fight this monster, no problem since Usagi's still transforming…. And Luffy enjoys watching it." said Chopper, Luffy was indeed enjoying the light show caused by Sailor Moon's transformation.

Chopper transformed into his large form and punched Medica sending her to ground. Meanwhile Lung did a back flip, which produced a blue pen. She went over to Ami who was still on the ground.

"Ami!" said Luna.

"You can talk…" said Ami.

"Yes, take this pen and called out Mercury Power Make-Up!" said Luna.

Ami grabbed the pen and was about to call it out when suddenly Medica got up and shot a needle at Ami, she nearly dodged.

"Shoot!" said Medica.

"Stop right there!" said a fully transformed Sailor Moon.

"So you're Sailor Moon." said Medica.

"That's right and on behave of the moon I shall punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"Now Ami!" said Luna.

"Right, Mercury Power Make-up!" said Ami.

She began to transform like Sailor Moon, it was blue instead of pink and much shorter was well.

"She's a Sailor Senshi too!" said Usagi.

"Cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Why is her transformation shorter?" asked Chopper.

Luna shrugged "I don't know"

When the much shorter transformation was over, Ami worse the same outfit, except the blue on the skirt and color was a slightly lighter shade of blue, her ribbons were sky blue and on her tiara was a blue gem instead of red.

"Sailor Mercury! Call out Shabon Spray!" said Luna.

"Okay… Shabon Spray!" said Sailor Mercury.

Bubbles formed into her hands, when she shot it out a heavy fog rolled in, somehow Luffy, Chopper, Luna and the two Sailor Senshi can see though it, but Medica couldn't.

"Where are they?" she said, she saw something move though the fog so she attacked, it was a mirror.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted a voce behind her and was knocked down once again.

The fog cleared and Sailor Moon used her tiara on Medica, which turned to stone and disappeared into dust.

"All right!" said Sailor Moon as she began to celebrate finding a Sailor Senshi, Luffy and Chopper who went back to his smaller form.

Everyone who had been affected by the energy drain began to wake up, including the little girl.

"Wow it's Sailor V!" said the little girl.

"It's not Sailor V, that's Sailor Moon." explained Sailor Mercury.

"Miss Ami, why are dressed like that?" asked the little girl.

"It's hard to explain." said Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile Jadeite energy ball disappeared, he turned to his crystal ball, "So they won again… and a new one has shown up…" he growled he had noticed something interesting during the fight as well, something he needed to for himself.

The next day on the Merry Go, The Straw Hats were waiting for someone. Nami was eager to get on the road… err, sea.

"Where is she!" said Nami.

"I think she'll be here soon" said Luna.

The person they were waiting for popped, up… then newest recruit to the Straw Hats, Mizuno Ami.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to show the new doctor where everything was stored." said Ami.

"It doesn't matter…" said Sanji who ran up to her and grabbed her hand, with eye that was visible turned into a pink heart.

Ami blushed not knowing how to react.

"Pervert." Mutter Zoro.

"What was that?" said Sanji.

Then the name-calling began.

"Sea weed head"

"Curly brow"

Ami was surprised, "You better used to it, it's going to happen all the time."

"What else should I get used to?" asked Ami.

Usagi didn't know what to say, "I think its better you find out on your own…" she said.

Ami just stood there blinking not knowing what she meant.

Next Time: Jadeite comes up with a plan that will get rid of both the Sailor Senshi and Straw Hats, which he's going to so personally. Meanwhile Luna's begging to think there is more the Devil Fruits then meets the eye. And also both Usagi and Ami gets new items that will help them, two senshi related one... so that Usagi will actually help in fights against the marines and other pirates.


	4. Gadgets and Gizmos

Chapter 4: Gadgets and Gizmos

IT was a dark, but quiet night. Usagi was on watch for the night, everyone else was asleep, well almost. Luna quietly went to back of the ship, she took out a small red mirror. She touched it and it began to beep as well as glow.

"Pass word please" said the mirror.

"Kitty stalks by moonlight." replied Luna.

"Pass word confirmed…. Status report Luna" said the mirror.

"Ami is doing fine but Usagi…." said Luna, "She needs to get with it…"

"That is understandable, I have some interesting information about these Devil Fruits." said the mirror.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"It seems that eaters can cause a negative effect against Youma." said the mirror.

"What Central Control?" asked Luna.

"Well it appears that if hit by one of these people or in Chopper's case, Reindeer it cause great damage and temporally paralyze the Youma for one minute, it does not matter whether or the power was used or how powerful the hit is, the eater can just flick them and it would cause great damage, however that does not make them immune to energy drains as you are probably aware." said the Mirror known as Central Control.

"So… then Luffy, Chopper and Robin should help us out in battle." Luna.

"Exactly, may I ask… how did they find out in the first place?" asked Central Control.

"Well next time you talk to Artemis tell him the Tiara's don't hide their identities… they do a terrible job, only morons and very gullible people can't see though them." said Luna.

Somehow, despite being a mirror Central Control sweat dropped and then it changed to subject "Well um… maybe you should give them the Moon Pen and Mercury Compact, the Moon Pen might be of great assistance for the Straw Hat Pirates…" it said.

"Your right… oh are you the one who told Artemis the tiara's keep their identity a secret?" asked Luna.

"Uh… uh… Good bye…" said Central Control.

"…" said Luna.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the enemy. Jadeite was bowing to Beryl.

"Tell me why did you fail?" demanded Beryl.

"Well I misjudged the choice of island…" said Jadeite.

"Not only that but another Sailor Senshi has appeared." said Beryl.

"I'm sorry my Queen" bowed Jadeite.

"Not only that but it appears that some of these pirates that are associated with the Sailor Senshi can easily beat up Youma with a single strike… what do you plan to do?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I will destroy them and if my minions fails I will step in." said Jadeite.

"Don't fail me!" said Beryl.

"Yes my queen!" said Jadeite.

The next day, it was just your average day on the Merry Go. Well almost Luna asked Luffy if she could call a meeting, Luffy agreed. Unfortunately, Usagi was still asleep with her mid day nap.

"Usagi!" said Luna poking her.

"Oh Tuxedo Mask." said Usagi in her sleep.

"Usagi." said Luna poking her.

"Yes I'd like to get a sundae with you…" said Usagi in her sleep.

"USAGI!" yelled Luna extremely loudly.

In Kaya's house in Syrup Village…

"Merry, did you hear something?" asked Kaya, her servant shrugged.

Back on the Merry Go, Usagi finally woke up.

""My ears." cried Usagi.

"There's a meeting." said Luna.

"Okay…" grumbled Usagi.

A few minutes later in the galley, everyone ears were still ringing from Luna waking up Usagi.

"I know it was important to wake up Usagi, but did you really have to scream that loud?" asked Nami.

"It was the only way to wake her up." shrugged Luna.

After a few minutes so that everyone could recover from Luna's yell, she finally got done to business.

"I have learned that Devil Fruit eaters have a negative effect on Youma…" said Luna, "Just one hit can paralyze them for one minute."

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"That might help, after all Usagi's transformation takes too long." said Zoro.

"Why is Ami's shorter anyways?" asked Usagi.

"For the last time I have no idea!" yelled Luna, she calmed down "I also have some items that may come in handy."

Luna did two back flips, the first produced a pink pen and the second produced what appeared to be a blue compact with the mercury compact on it.

"Tis ish…" said Luna dizzy from doing two back flips in a row.

"You should rest for a minute" said Ami.

After a minute Luna was finally well enough to explain, "This is the Moon Pen and Mercury Compact. The Moon pen can be used by anyone unlike the transformation broach and pen. It can create any disguise though only use it in Senshi business or the marines are nearby. The Mercury compact is a device that can analyze the situation, much like the moon pen it can be used by anyone… though it maybe wise for some to have a little intelligence to use it." said Luna who looked at Luffy who happened to picking his nose and Usagi who appeared to be extremely board.

"So your saying that you doubt Usagi and Luffy can use it?" asked Zoro.

Luna said nothing it was a nothing that meant "Yeah…"

Later after the meeting, Usagi was enjoying the breeze a when a familial voice called out to her.

"Hey Meat Ball Head!" said the voice.

"Why you!" grumbled Usagi.

She looked over the side and saw the jerk.

"So how's it going? I can see the marines didn't catch you yet." said the jerk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" yelled Usagi.

"You can't fight at all you'd probably trip." said the jerk.

"Say that again." said Usagi.

"You can't fight, the only way you'd win is if you trip and the guy your fighting dies from laughing." said the jerk.

"No one talks to a beautiful lady like that!" yelled another familiar yet perverted voice.

Sanji appeared by Usagi's side, jumped down to defend her. Sanji kicked the jerk in the head.

"So this guy can do more than talk." said the jerk.

"You shouldn't make fun of a girl you know it's not polite." said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"So what?" said the jerk.

The two began to fight, the jerk took out a sword while Sanji used various kicking techniques. Usagi watched the fight, then Nami, Ami and Robin noticed what was going on.

"He's defending my honor." said Usagi pointing to the fight.

Sanji noticed that not only Usagi was watching but all the girls of the Merry Go were.

"Robin! Ami! Nami! Are you watching?" asked Sanji.

The jerk used this timed to knock Sanji in the head with the blunt of the sword, it was pretty hard but Sanji was still standing.

"Hey that was a cheap shot!" yelled Usagi.

She grabbed something off her waist and threw at the jerk, it appeared to be a Frisbee.

"Your throwing a Frisbee at me?" asked the jerk, he caught with his hands… then he got a very powerful shock and fell unconscious.

They were all standing there, "Where did you get that?" asked Nami.

"After I saw what your Clima-tact can do I asked Usopp to make something for me, so I won't be dead weight in a fight. Since I'm good with Frisbees I asked him to make a discus like weapon" said Usagi.

It was true Usagi hid most of time, even Ami knew how to fight, she used a rapier, but mostly for self-defense.

"Hey Sanji, can you bring him up I think Chopper should do a check up on him in case he's all right." said Ami.

"Yes Ami!" said Sanji even thought he didn't like the guy he couldn't help himself for a beautiful.

Usagi pouted for a bit in a jealous huff.

Later the jerk woke up in the guy's cabin to find Chopper checking up on him.

"What the hell!" he screamed looking at the reindeer.

"So you're awake." said Usagi who was on a chair right beside where the jerk was sleeping.

"Where the heck am I?" yelled the jerk.

"The moon." Said Usagi sarcastically, "Where do you think the ship whose crew I'm a member of."

"This is going to get ugly." said Chopper leaving.

"So why am I here?" asked the jerk.

"My crew mate Ami took pity on you after I used the Moon Discus on you." said Usagi.

"Moon Discus?" asked the jerk.

Usagi held up a blue and gold Frisbee, "This I asked my crew mate Usopp to make it for me." said Usagi.

(Flashback)

Just before Ami joined, it was after the fight, Usagi had witnessed the fight (though did not participate in it), she was amazed by the abilities of the Clima-tact, she heard that Usopp made it. So Usagi deiced to ask Usopp in private for a favor.

"Usopp" asked Usagi.

"What is it Usagi?" asked Usopp.

"I was wondering if you could a make a weapon for me… like you did Nami." said Usagi.

Before Usopp could answer yes or no Usagi made a face, her eyes were big and sparkly as well as teary… she didn't really need to make that face, he was planning to say yes anyways, after all she was a friend.

"Sure thing what did you have mind?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking a Frisbee like weapon, since I'm really good with those." said Usagi referring to "Moon Tiara Action"

"Of course it will the best weapon ever!" said Usopp.

(Flashback to earlier that day)

After the meeting Usopp had finished the new weapon.

"I have made it! The Moon Discus!" said Usopp holding up the blue and gold Frisbee.

"Thank you Usopp." said Usagi.

Usopp began to explain how it works "If caught by an opponent it cause an equal shock and there are 5 buttons on the bottom…" said Usopp.

"You know… I want to be surprised by the buttons." said Usagi.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

"What can I do to repay you?" asked Usagi.

"You don't need to." said Usopp.

"But I want to." said Usagi.

"I may need to think about it" said Usopp.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's what happened." said Usagi.

"I didn't need the whole story." said the jerk.

"Well too bad" said Usagi.

The jerk got up, "I'm leaving." He said.

"Good riddance" said Usagi.

"One more thing, do you like that guy, the blonde guy who fought me?" he asked.

Usagi began to blush, now that she thought about it she did have a bit of a crush on Sanji. "Like I'm going ot tell you" said Usagi.

"Fine then don't tell me" said the jerk.

He calmed the ladder leading out the guy's cabin. He went on deck on found Chopper.

"You should rest…" said Chopper.

"I feel, fine thanks." he said, he found his boat, and jumped down and sailed away, just as Usagi left the guy's cabin. And watched him sail away.

"That jerk…" mumbled Usagi.

On his boat the jerk thought about something, "Why am I always like that around her?" he asked himself.

Later on the Merry Go, Usagi was thinking about something but a laugh snapped her out her train of thought. A woman was standing on the sail.

"SO this is the Straw Hat Pirates!" said the woman.

He began to laugh very loud and annoyingly, everyone on deck but Luffy had to cover his or her ears.

"That laugh…" moaned Nami.

"It's almost as bad as Usagi's crying." said Zoro.

"Yeah it's almost as bad as my… hey!" said Usagi.

"So do you want to join?" asked Luffy not noticing the glares from his crew who obviously didn't want her to join.

She stopped laughing, "Nope just here to destroy you for Master Jadeite." said the woman who became a witch.

"Oh so it's another witch." said Luffy.

The witch jumped down and held a ribbon. "Time fore some energy grabbing!" she said.

However she fell in pain, everyone wondered why until they saw a hand attached to the witch's back knocking it lightly.

Robin came in from the rear hold with her arms across her chest, she was reading in the girl's cabin but heard the situation outside.

"Well Miss Moon, maybe you should transform." said Robin.

"Right, Moon Prism Power Make Up!" she said and the minute long transformation sequence began.

The witch could barely move, however she could roll over, crushing the hand her back. This caused Robin to let go of her power, fortunately Sailor Moon was fully transformed at this time.

"How dare you attack us with that kind of laugh… in the name of the moon I shall punish." said Sailor Moon.

"Why do you say that before your battles?" asked Nami.

"I was wondering that too." said Zoro.

"Uh…" said Sailor Moon didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know, I like it." said Luffy.

Everyone but Robin sweatdroped, the witch took this to her advantage. She used the ribbon to wrap around Sailor Moon's neck. It began to drain her energy.

"This is the end Sailor Moon!" said the witch who began to laugh with the annoying laugh.

"It's a sonic attack!" said Sailor Mercury who showed up… along with Chopper, Luna and Sanji with tissues stuck up nose, he watched her transformation. Sailor Mercury sported blue goggles. Not only that but Chopper and Sanji were covering their ears with their hands or hooves in Chopper's case.

"Where did you get those cool goggles?" asked Luffy.

"Um… they are a view screen for the Mercury Compact." said Sailor Mercury.

"Maybe someone should help Sailor Moon!" yelled Luna.

Suddenly a red streak cut the ribbon attached to Sailor Moon's neck. It was a red rose. Sailor Moon fell to the ground Sanji and Sailor Mercury went to help the fallen senshi.

"You shouldn't do that to a beautiful young woman you know." Said a voice, everyone looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask. He jumped down, while holding a cane, he began to use the cane like a sword, however the witch blocked his attack with a club.

Sailor Moon was beginning to wake up, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Cape boy's fighting the witch" replied Sanji.

Tuxedo Mask managed to knock the club out her hand, "Now Sailor Moon!" he yelled.

Sailor Moon managed to get up and used the tiara on the monster…. Turning into stone and then dust. Everyone breathing a sigh of relief until the energy beam was shot at Sailor Moon barley missing. Everyone looked around to find a blonde man floating in mid air.

"So the Straw Hat Pirates and the Sailor Senshi." said Jadeite.

"Do you want to join the crew?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think he wants to join the crew!" yelled Sailor Moon, Nami, Luna, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper.

"I'm Jadeite, one of the 4 generals… just thought we should meet." said Jadeite.

He disappeared in thin air.

"You think he might the main bad guy?" said Zoro.

"Doubt it, he did say 4" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon approached Tuxedo Mask, "Thank you… for saving me" blushed Sailor Moon.

"It was no problem." Said Tuxedo Mask, he ran off the deck and seemly disappeared.

"He's so cool!" said Sailor Moon.

"There's something I don't like about that guy!" said Sanji.

On his small boat the jerk woke up, "Great I feel unconscious again…" he said.

Meanwhile in the dark palace, Jadeite was standing before Queen Beryl.

"SO you have yet to destroy the Straw Hats or Sailor Senshi…" said Queen Beryl.

"That is because I have a plan to get rid of them all next time" said Jadeite.

"Oh yes… who was that masked man who helped them." said Queen Beryl.

"I don't know… should I destroy next he gets in our way?" asked Jadeite.

"Let us see first…" said Queen Beryl.

Next Time: Young girls are disappearing from an island and the people are blaming a wandering priestess named Rei who has eaten a devil fruit. Luna suspects are the enemy... and is there more to Rei than meets the eye? Contain mini-story about Luffy trying out the moon pen.

A/N: Okay the reason why I changed Central Control to a magical mirror and Mercury Computer or Mercury Compact is because I doubt computers and video games exist in the One Piece world, Also Sanji will be replacing Motoki as Usagi's crush (which is kind of wrong if you think about it...).


	5. Mars Attacks

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update... I have been getting any writer's block for all ofmy stories so I have good no more writer's block stories I will work on this whenever I want... so enjoy the latest and long awaited chapter of Straw Hat Moon!

Chapter 5: Mars Attacks

A teenage girl walk down the street there was a vacant look her eyes, she turned the corner to an ally and a brigth light appeared. A girl, dressed in a miko outfit with violet eyes and long black hair saw the light then ran to the alley but it was too late the girl had disappeared. She walked away to the place she was staying at.

"That's the miko, they say she's the one who's causing the disappearances." said a woman gossiping.

The Miko had clearly heard her as she past, she looked at the woman but then walked away.

Later in her room she watched a candle while in prayer, it may seem odd but she is doing a fire reading, thanks to her Devil Fruit, the Sprit Sprit Fruit, she is able to read fires no matter if they were scared or not, usually she can figure out what's happening but she couldn't get a reading on where the girl's whereabouts or who was doing it. She decided to stop and put the candle away.

"I hope those girl's will be found." said the Miko, she left and deiced to take a walk.

Meanwhile the Merry Go had docked on the island, Nami deiced to tell everyone what's going on the island… however…

"Where's Luffy and Usagi." asked Nami.

"I think they went to check out the island the moment we docked." said Ami.

"What!" said Nami.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"The Marines are swarming this place, there have been many disappearances in the last week, but none have been solved." said Nami.

"I'll go find them…" said Luna.

Meanwhile Usagi and Luffy were walking down the street, Luffy wore a disguise from the Moon Pen, both may be… well not smart but they were smart enough to use the Moon pen, the disguise was some random guy, his clothes were different but his Straw Hats remained the same, and unless the person knew about the moon pen they couldn't see though it.

"Usagi!" cried a nagging voice.

Both Luffy and Usagi turned around and saw Luna.

"Thank goodness, it looks like Luffy used the Moon Pen." said Luna.

"Yeah after we were chased by the marines for the… I forgot how many times we both lost count after 3, we figured that it would work." said Usagi.

Luna stared at them blankly, yep it took a while for both of them to realize this.

"Why are the marines everywhere any way?" asked Luffy.

Luna snapped out of it "There have been disappearances all over the island." said Luna.

"That makes sense…" said Usagi.

"Is that cat talking?" asked the girl who was dressed as a miko.

"No!" said Usagi and Luffy at the same time.

"Must have been my imagination…" said the miko.

Suddenly she felt something, it was the same evil that has been appearing all over the island, she turned to Luffy. She sensed something from him.

"You won't get away with this! Sprit Sprit Scared Scroll!" said the miko.

She placed a scared scroll on Luffy's forehead, he then fainted. The miko realized it was a mistake.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" said the miko embarrassed.

"Luffy…" said Usagi.

"Luffy? Like the Capitan of the Straw Hats?" asked the miko.

"Um… he just shares the same name." said Usagi.

"Oh…" said the miko, "And the same taste in hats too…" she thought.

She miko sighed, "I'll take him back to the hotel I'm staying at." She said.

She lifted him up with Usagi's help and both dragged the unconscious disguised pirated captain to her hotel room.

Not too long later Luffy finally woke up to find himself in a bed with Usagi and the miko looking at him.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"I'm sorry… I mistook for an evil I sensed… you must have eaten a devil fruit… like I did." said the miko.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Luffy.

"Well my powers greatly effect evil and those with devil fruits. Like I said, sorry." said the miko.

"That's okay!" said Luffy.

"Yeah it was an accident." said Usagi, "So what did you mean by evil presence?"

"Have you heard about the disappearances?" asked the miko.

"We just found out." said Usagi.

"The girls disappear with out a trace… everyone's blaming them on me…" said the miko, "But I doubt the marines will suspect me."

"Why is that?" asked Luffy.

"Well I don't want to talk about it…" said the miko, "My name is Rei by the way Hino Rei."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." Said Usagi, "And that my cat Luna."

Luna meow as if saying hello.

"And I'm Monk…" said Luffy but Usagi covered his month "Monk Luffy, Monk Luffy!" she said.

"Similar names too…" thought Rei.

Luffy made his… um… crew member let go "That's not my name!" he whispered.

"You want to blow your cover?" asked Usagi.

"Oh yeah" he whispered.

Luna looked at Rei, she sensed something… and it wasn't the devil fruit ether.

There was a knock at the door, it opened, a young man with blonde hair showed up.

"Miss Rei, I have some bandages." said the young man.

"Thank you Jed but I won't be needing them" said Rei.

The young man left, Usagi turned to Rei. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That's Jed, he runs this inn." replied Rei.

"He's pretty cute…" said Usagi.

"Meow…" said Luna angrily.

"I think we should go now…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Usagi.

"Okay…" said Rei.

The three left the room and Rei noticed something on the floor… it was a red stick… that looked like Ami's transformation pen.

"What's this?" she asked herself.

As they left they passed Jed, he looked at Usagi.

"I know I've seen her before… she's a member of the Straw Hats!" he thought.

Later the two managed to get back to the ship. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Luffy had a disguise on… that still didn't mean Nami wasn't going to nag him. As she yelled at him Usagi looked broadly towards the dock then she noticed something strange… a girl was walking alone… her face was blank.

"That's weird…" said Usagi.

Luna went to see what Usagi was looking at… her fur began to stand up "Everyone!" she yelled.

Everyone but Nami and Luffy got to the side of the deck where the girl was. They saw the girl… she was walking like a zombie.

"Should we fallow?" asked Ami.

"I have a feeling like we should…" said Zoro.

"What should we do with those two?" asked Chopper pointing to a nagging Nami still yelling at a board Luffy.

There was a silence and everyone said in unison "Leave them…"

It was deiced to have a small group so Usagi, Ami, Zoro, Robin and Luna were the ones that fallowed the girl… the others stayed and watched Nami nag Luffy... it had gotten to the point where Nami had his finger which was in his nose…

Meanwhile in the hotel Rei was doing another fire reading… when she found the culprit.

"Jed!" she yelled.

She went down stares to the desk where Jed was waiting for her.

"You know Miss Rei I knew your Powers would point it to me! I guess I do have to get rid of you after all…" said Jed.

A portal opened up and she fell into it.

"Now… I hope the fools will take the bait…" said Jed who was really Jadeite.

Back with the ones fallowing the girl, they fallowed the girl to an ally where she stopped… a portal opened up and the girl entered it.

"That's how their doing it…" said Luna.

"Well, well… some of the more infamous members of the Straw Hats…" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around saw Jadeite.

"It's a shame your captain's not here but I guess it's a good thing for those who didn't come… say goodbye!" said Jadeite.

The ground gave way and they fell though another portal. Where they ended up was a strange bizarre place… that was a weird purple all around. And the missing girls were unconscious all around them. Ami was checking the pulse of one of them.

"Their definitely alive…" she said.

"I bet this was all a trap…" said Zoro.

"Your right!" said a voice… it belonged to another witch.

She held out her hand and Rei fell into it as she became the witches hostage.

"Tell me where the Sailor Senshi are or this girl gets it." said the witch.

Rei managed to struggle and get a good hit in… the witch was paralyzed for one minute.

"That was oddly easy." said Zoro.

"She ate a Devil Fruit so I'm not surprised…" said Luna, "Usagi… Ami…"

"Right!" said both of them.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Make-up!"

And then the minute long transformation sequence began…

Rei looked at Luna, "you can talk?" she asked.

"Why yes I can…" said Luna.

"So um… what's exactly going on here?" asked Rei.

"So you know her?" asked Zoro.

"It's a long story… but she ate a devil fruit…" said Luna.

"So Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin… two infamous pirates… I wonder what Usagi is doing with them… if she is a member of the Straw Hats then I should join them… I've been meaning to join a crew anyways…" thought Rei.

Sailor Mercury's short transformation ended and so they waited for the transformation to end… however the period for the paralysis ended before Usagi's transformation. The monster acquired a giant battle ax. It was about to hit Rei as revenge… however a purple heart that was at an angle with an arrow shooting out from it appeared from her fore head right when Sailor Moon's transformation ended.

"No way…" said Sailor Moon.

"That girl is a Sailor Senshi!" said Zoro.

"Thought so…" said Luna.

The witch was blinded by the light, "Rei, use the transformation pen I gave you!"

"Luna... you found out Rei was a Sailor Senshi and didn't tell us?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well yeah, but I needed to keep it was secret as Jed had something to do with the enemy." said Luna.

"Is anyone else lost?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

Both Sailor Mercury and Robin gave silent nods.

"Okay, Mars Power Make-up!" said Rei.

Unlike the other sailor senshi her transformation was different, instead of ribbons it was fire and it was as long as Sailor Mercury's. When it was done she wore the same uniform as the others but there were differences one thing was that her uniform was red, the ribbon in front was violet while the one in back was red, her shoes were not boots but red pumps...

"I have to fight a monster in pumps?" asked Rei now Sailor Mars.

"Yes…" said Luna, "Shout out Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars put her fingers together and shout out "Fire Soul!" a huge fireball shot at the witch… destroying it dust.

"We didn't have to anything…" said Usagi with a sweat drop.

There was a bright light and everyone was in the alley where they fallowed the girl.

"Hey we found the girls…" said a voice, which belonged to a marine.

"Crud…" said Sailor Moon.

The marines were too busy with the girls to notice that two wanted pirates were right there so they made their escape… Jadeite watched this "Queen Beryl won't be pleased…" he growled as he teleported away.

Later the Merry Go set sailed with one extra member… Rei! They were holding am meeting the Galley.

"I'm glad you let me join…" said Rei.

"You sound like you wanted to join…" said Nami

"I did, even if I wasn't a Sailor Senshi… it's rather complicated…" said Rei.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I rather you not ask…" said Rei.

"Even if you weren't a Sailor Senshi I bet Luffy would have let you join any ways…" said Usagi.

"Why?" asked Rei.

"Its one of the things he thinks about the most." said Zoro.

"Plus it cool since she ate the Sprit Sprit fruit…" said Luffy.

"How did you know that… unless you were the one I hit with the scroll?" asked Rei.

"No I just knew!" said Luffy… thinking it should still be a secret

"Luffy" sighed Luna

Mini Story: Luffy Uses the Moon Pen

(Luffy and Usagi were looking at the Moon Pen while Luna stared at them)

Luffy: So how does it work.

Luna: You say Moon Power and then say the disguise you want

Luffy: Oh okay, Moon Power turn me into a butcher.

Luna and Usagi: O.o A butcher.

(Light and now Luffy wore a Butcher's outfit)

Luffy: Where's the meat?

Luna: -.- Its doesn't have the power to give you meat…

Luffy: Oh… okay (gets idea) time for impressions! Moon Pen Turn me into Sanji.

(Another light show and Luffy wore an exact replica of Sanji clothes and even his hair was blonde and over his left eye)

Luffy (doing a bad impression of Sanji's voice): No Luffy you can't have meat its going to Nami!

(Usagi and Luna began to laugh hard until… the real Sanji loomed behind Luffy…)

Sanji (yelling): Luffy!

Luffy: Uh-oh

End of Mini Story.

Next Time: Its all or nothing... Jadeite must destroy the Sailor Senshi and Straw Hats or else he gets it... what will happened who will prevail? And what will happen to Tuxedo Mask? Find out next time!


	6. Jadeite’s Last Stand

A/N: Man! I meant to put this up yesterday... but there were some problems with uploading it... sorry for the long wait... Also yay! 1,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 6: Jadeite's Last Stand

In a great hall of the HQ of the Dark Kingdom… the enemy Jadeite stood before Queen Beryl. Behind her images appeared on the walls, 13 in all, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars… somehow although humans can easily see though the power of the tiaras, those of the Dark Kingdom can't…

"Jadeite! You try to destroy the Sailor Senshi and some of their friends but then another Sailor Senshi show up! Not only that but there's a new recruit in the Straw Hats pirates…" said Queen Beryl.

"I'm sorry my Queen!" said Jadeite.

"I shall give you one more chance… if you fail the punishment is eternal sleep!" roared Queen Beryl.

The Youma who were behind Jadeite gasped in horror.

"I will succeed my queen!" said Jadeite kneeling to her. "I will get you… Sailor Moon… Straw Hat…"

With the Merry Go… Usagi and Rei were arguing… again, much like Zoro and Sanji they fought a lot.

"You know Usagi… if you eat all that your going to get fat" said Rei.

"That was mean Rei…" Usagi was about to cry again.

That is how many of the fights end…

That night Usagi was doing watch… while daydreaming…

"The stars are so pretty… I see my favorite consolations… Tuxedo Mask and Sanji…" said Usagi, "It would be so nice if they were one in same… but its impossible…"

"Yeah because you saw them at the same place and time plus the fact that Sanji don't like Tuxedo Mask…" said Luna appear by Usagi in the crow's nest.

"Hey…" said Usagi.

"You know you should keep watch for pirate ships not look at the stars…" said Luna.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Usagi.

There a flash of lighting and Jadeite appeared.

"So you're the one on watch… since you don't look that strong I minds as well do this!" said Jadeite.

He pushed Usagi out of the crows nest… she hung on for her life... Jadeite stepped on her hand and which caused her to scream… she screamed so loud it woke up the entire ship... and a few neighboring islands.

In the men's cabin the boys woke up groggily.

"Was that Usagi?" asked Luffy.

Sanji bolted out of the room…

"Didn't see that coming…" said Zoro sarcastically before falling back to sleep.

On the Crow's Nest Usagi was loosening her grip…

"You'll be the first to go…" said Jadeite with a cruel smile.

Luna leapt towards Jadeite and began to maul his face… he moved his foot and Usagi fell… it was good luck that Sanji caught her.

"Sanji…" said Usagi blushing.

She was in a very happy place but it was disturbed by Luffy who had existed the boy's cabin asking, "Why is your face all red…" fallowing by poking her face.

"Um… Sanji can you put me down now?" asked Usagi.

"Of course…" said Sanji with his eyes replaced with a heart.

Usagi slightly sweatdroped, as Luna came crashing down on to the deck… well she did land on her feet.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Straw Hat… it time to go…" said Jadeite.

"Who are you again?" asked Luffy.

Usagi, Sanji and Luna anime fell.

"Does he ever remember enemies he's faced?" asked Luna.

"A few but not many…" said Sanji.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Jadeite, one of the 4 generals… this is the end of the line for you!" said Jadeite having a light saber like blade appear in his hands.

"I don't think so…" said Luffy, he readied a punch "Gum Gum Pistol!"

The attack hit… unlike the Youma it didn't paralyze him… but did cause him great pain.

"What is this?" thought Jadeite as he fell to one knee letting his light saber disappear.

"Usagi you should transform…" said Luna.

"Right Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

The minute long transformation sequence began… of course Sanji's nose exploded in a streak of blood as he passed out. Luna shook her head. Jadeite's eyes were wide, that little girl was Sailor Moon… how could he not see it? However he had to doge another rubber punch from Luffy. When the minute long transformation sequence ended Sailor Moon did her usual speech.

"If you dare hurt any of my friends I will punish you in the name of the moon!" said Sailor Moon, she sweatdroped when he wasn't paying attention as he was still fight with Luffy.

You should really make sure your opponents are paying attention.

"Yeah…" agreed Usagi.

"I should go see if the others are awake still I think they might have brushed it off…" said Luna.

This was the first when Usagi was on watch and she screamed like that usually it was for no apparent reason... if it was just a scream then she'd say nothing after wards… which meant false alarm…

Luna went into the girl's cabin and found Ami was still awake and reading a medical book.

"Luna what is it?" asked Ami.

"Jadeites here!" said Luna.

"What?" asked Ami in way to wake up the others.

"Ami… why did you wake us up?" asked Nami.

"Jadeite's on board!" said Luna.

"What?" said Rei.

"Are you serious?" asked Nami.

Luna nodded, the 4 occupants got up and left the cabin to find Luffy still fighting with Jadeite.

"Do you think Luffy can handle him?" asked Ami.

"I don't know… we have to wait and see…" said Luna.

Jadeite had a brilliant idea how to get rid of the rubber man… a staff appeared in his hand, he hit Luffy with it several times… Luffy fell on deck unconscious.

Everyone else gasped Jadeite gave an evil smile "I remember that the devil fruit user's weakness… Sea Stone…" he said with a laugh.

"He can make Sea Stone?" said Nami.

"That's not good…" said Rei.

"But we should transform…" said Ami.

"That's easy for you say… you didn't eat a devil fruit…" said Rei with a sweat drop she sighed "I guess I could always dodge…"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Make-up!"

Jadeite stared at the two… so all three were members… "How didn't I see that before?" he yelled.

"What?" said Nami.

Luna sweatdroped, "I guess the disguising effect only works on the enemy…" said Luna.

"We should move Master Captain and Master Cook out of the way…" said Robin as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Many hands sprouted from the deck and moved the unconscious love cook and rubber man to a much safer place out of the crossfire.

The less than a minute transformation sequence ended and all three senshi were ready for a fight…

"I was hopping that you would the first three I eliminate…" said Jadeite getting rid of the Sea Stone staff her created.

In the Men's Cabin, Chopper was still awake, we was worried, Luffy and Sanji hadn't' come back yet, usually they would have been back by now… if not there would have been a fight that rivaled Usagi's scream… consisting of Luffy whining about being hungry and Sanji well kick his butt. But tonight was different. He climbed the latter that led to the deck and was shocked, Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars were sizing up Jadeite… he noticed that Nami was trying to wake up Sanji who was passed out due to blood loss, while Robin was explaining something to Luna, Luffy was unconscious.

"This looks really bad!" cried Chopper.

Usopp woke up groggily, "What is it?" he asked.

"Jadeite's here!" said Chopper.

"Jadeite?" asked Usopp groggily then remembered who he was, "That guy who controls those evil witches?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Chopper nodded.

"If I don't get two more hours of sleep tonight I'll be asleep all day tomorrow…" lied a panicked Usopp.

Chopper sweatdroped, he deiced he should wake up Zoro at least… this was going to take a while…

Back on deck Sailor Moon made the first move grabbing her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called.

The golden discus aimed towards Jadeite but he deflected like it was nothing…

"Nice try…" he said.

"Fire Soul!" showed Sailor Mars as she shot out her fire attack.

Once again he deflected like it was nothing.

"Is that all you have?" asked Jadeite.

He generated two more light sabers, one in each hand and jumped towards Sailor Moon… however someone jumped in front her… it was Tuxedo Mask. He blocked the light saber with his cane…

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon in a love filled daze.

That one sentence seemed to wake up Sanji… he really didn't like the guy.

"What's going on?" asked Sanji.

"Jadeite just started fighting Tuxedo Mask." said Nami.

Luffy began to wake up, "What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Jadeite somehow can create weapons from Sea Stone…" replied Luna who was caught up by Robin.

"Okay…" said Luffy got up and wanted a rematch… with him…

Jadeite was about to prepare another attack when a fist hit him the face.

"Our fight's not over…" said Luffy.

"Luffy you just hit by sea stone are you sure your all right?" asked Sailor Mars.

Luffy gave his trademark smiled to the fire senshi, "Sure am!" he said.

Sailor Mars shrugged, she guessed Luffy wasn't that injured or he didn't notice… maybe a mix of the two.

"Want to double team him mask guy?" asked Luffy.

Tuxedo Mask sweatdroped, "Um… yeah…" he replied.

Jadeite huffed he was angry… he knew he didn't hit him hard enough… he also knew that Tuxedo Mask would attempt to get the staff out his hands if her brought it out again… his train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by "Gum Gum Whip!"

A rubbery leg kicked his side and sent him flying in the mast, he fell down to the deck, he got up and prepared another light saber he went towards Tuxedo Mask… he had a brilliant plan. The two fought using the sword agaisnt the cane, Luffy knew at tis point he should interrupt until the moment was right… however that moment never came as no one seemed to noticed that Jadeite was slowly make his way to the edge and when it was time he pushed Tuxedo mask off the boat… before the masked man fell into the ocean Jadeite let loose an energy blast and that hit him head on… Jadeite put on a cruel smile.

"1 down, 10 to go…" said Jadeites.

Everyone on deck gasped at this… Sailor Moon looked angry…

"How dare you do that!" she yelled.

"Well, well Little Miss Useless wants a piece of me!" said Jadeite.

Usa ran over to him and landed a good punch… and a really good punch… she proceed to beat him up… one thing came to everyone's mind…

"USAGI KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT LIKE THAT!" they all yelled…

No only did Sailor Moon beat him up… but she was scary… really, really scary…

At that moment the other three member finally made it out deck, Zoro managed to drag Usopp out… to discover something more scary than Jadeites.

"USAGI KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT LIKE THAT!" all three yelled.

Sanji managed to get her to stop…

Sailor Moon was about to hit Sanji but didn't… she just couldn't… she began to cry in his arms.

"He's… gone…" she cried.

Sanji couldn't help but to sweat drop… she barely knew the guy…

Jadeite got up, "You think that's going to stop me…" he said.

But received a Rubber Punch to the gut.

"Leave now!" said Luffy with anger in his voice.

Jadeite though he could continue but his began to fail him… he could barely move…

"I'll be back…" he said as he disappeared.

Sailor Moon left Sanji's side and ran over to where Tuxedo Mask fell, in the water there was a lone rose floating…

"So what happened?" said Zoro.

"The mask guy was pushover and died…" said Luffy.

"You're an idiot who needs to get his fact strait..." said a voice.

It came from the Crow Nest up there was Tuxedo Mask.

"First off it's Tuxedo Mask… and I didn't die…" said Tuxedo Mask slightly annoyed

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Usagi in a love filled daze…

Sanji sweatdroped at this… he sighed "Why did you come back?" asked a really annoyed Sanji.

"Because I don't think I could leave the Sailor Senshi's protection to you… Luffy and Zoro… yes, but you…" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Well I could say the same for you…" said Sanji.

The two started a glaring match.

Tuxedo Mask gave a smirk, "Well I should get going… see you around!" said Tuxedo Mask as he seemingly disappeared.

"So cool!" said Sailor Moon.

There was a silence then Luna said "I don't think we should trust him…"

"I agree…" said Sanji.

"Your just agreeing because you don't like him…" said Zoro.

"Oh really what's your take on him?" asked Sanji.

"I don't think he can be trusted yet…" said Zoro.

Everyone else proceed to anime fall.

Zoro yawned and said "Well I'm going back to bed…"

And so after the Senshi detransformed they all went back to bed expect for Usagi who counted her watch.

Meanwhile at the Dark Kingdom HQ Jadeite stood before his queen badly beaten.

"So you failed me…," said Queen Beryl.

"Wait Queen Beryl I figured out who the Sai…" said Jadeite but before he can finish his sentenced he was encased in ice and frozen forever.

"Let Jadeite's punishment be a lesson to you…" said Queen Beryl, "Nephrite!"

A young man with long red-ish brown hair appeared before Queen Beryl… his name was Nephrite

"Yes my queen?" asked Nephrite.

"It is now your duty to gather energy…" said Queen Beryl.

"Yes Queen Beryl." said Nephrite.

Next Time: Jadeite's succor Nephrite goes after Devil Fruit eaters... his first target: Luffy! Everyone begins to get worried when Luffy starts acting strangely... what's going to happen?


	7. A New Tactic

A/N: All right! It's Nephrite's time to take over... enjoy the latest arc...

Chapter 7: A New Tactic

Nephrite stood before Queen Beryl… giving his plan to gather energy.

"I have figured out a way to get energy from people, Jadeite gathered from crowds of people at once. I have figured out a way to gather from one human at a time… however there is a catch… these humans are no ordinary human…" said Nephrite.

Queen Beryl smirked "You're talking about Devil Fruit eaters… aren't you…"

"Why yes… it also helps that 4 of the Straw Hat pirates have eaten them as well…" said Nephrite.

"Did you forget that a Devil Fruit Eater can paralyze a Youma?" asked a voice.

A flurry of cherry blossoms appeared in mid air… out of those cherry blossoms was a man… or was it a woman? Who really knew… anyways he… she… was annoyed with Nephrite.

"Zoisite…" muttered Nephrite bitterly.

The person known as Zoisite said "If you think draining them will be that easy you should know you have another thing coming…" said Zoisite.

"You should stay out of other people's business…" said Nephrite.

"Zoisite! Nephrite! Stop fighting right now!" yelled Queen Beryl.

"Yes my Queen…" said both.

"I will have to agree with Nephrite for now… we won't know if it will work or not until he does it…" said Queen Beryl.

Nephrite smirked, Zoisite looked annoyed.

"I will not fail you… my first subject will be the Straw Hat himself of course…" said Nephrite with a smirk.

Meanwhile on the Merry Go, the sun still hasn't risen… Luna had a feeling that Jadeite wouldn't return so she took out the mirror and deiced to file a report.

"Kitty stalks by moonlight…" said Luna.

"Pass word confirmed…. Status report Luna." said Central Control.

"There was a fight between Jadeite just a little while ago… I have the feeling he won't be back…" said Luna.

"Interesting information Luna… I have some new information to give you: First I discovered that the tiara can only hide the identity from the enemy…" said Central control.

"That makes sense as it seemed Jadeite was surprised by the fact Usagi, Ami and Rei are the Sailor Senshi…" said Luna.

"Also I have discovered more about the enemy… they go by Dark Kingdom…" said Central control.

Luna nodded to this new information.

"I have given you all the information I have… good bye…" said Central Control.

The next afternoon there was a small meeting.

"so it's called the Dark Kingdom…" said Rei.

"It certainly sounds evil…" said Usopp.

"What else what there?" asked Nami.

"Nothing else, other than the fact that those of the dark kingdom can't see though the tiara's magic." said Luna.

"So that's how it works…" said Luffy.

Everyone stared at Luffy.

"Is it true that when Usagi first transform he couldn't tell the difference?" asked Rei.

"It's true…" said Nami.

Later the landed on the island, Luffy went to explore by himself. The wind began to blow hard and it blew away his hat. He fallowed it and saw it fly by… it was Nephrite using a disguise.

"Is this yours?" he said bending over to pick it up.

He place his hand on it somewhere and a mark appeared… "No my Youma… suck him dry when his energy reaches a crucial point…" he thought.

Picked it up and handed to Luffy who put it back on his head.

"Thanks." said Luffy.

Nephrite gave an evil smile.

Luffy felt a little strange… but shook it off.

That night it was dinnertime… midway though… everyone became worried why… because Luffy wasn't there…

"I wonder where Luffy is…" said Ami.

"He's the at the figure head, he said he wasn't hungry." said Robin.

"Luffy…" said Usopp.

"…not hungry?" said Chopper.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" yelled both Usopp and Chopper.

Both began to freak out… the more sane members sweatdroped… expect for Usagi, if she had known Luffy for about a week or two longer she would have freaked out too.

"Aren't you over reacting?" asked Ami.

"Just because Luffy isn't hungry doesn't mean the world is ending…" said Nami.

"Though you do have to admit it is strange…" said Robin.

"Yeah, he didn't even bother me once while I was cooking." said Sanji.

"I'll go see what's going on." said Usagi.

She left the galley and went over to Luffy.

"Luffy is everything all right…" asked Usagi.

Luffy mumbled something, something Usagi couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" asked Usagi.

"I SAID I'M FINE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Luffy.

Usagi was little scared, she left. Had she been there longer then she would have been worried as Luffy had never raised his voice like that.

Over the course of the next few days Luffy acted stranger and stranger. He never came in contact with any of the crewmembers they knew he was there as they saw at his spot. At around the 5th day of this Luffy left the ship for some reason… the others held a special meeting about Luffy's behavior…

"Why are we doing this?" asked Usagi while her and the others watched Raye perform a strange ritual over the stove… if it weren't for her Devil Fruit Powers everyone would think she's insane…

"I think she can figure out what's going on with Master Captain…" said Robin.

"I just hope she doesn't burn down the ship…" said Usopp.

Almost at if the flames were fed more gas they erupted largely and a picture of a strange figure looming over Luffy appeared then the flames died down… there was an awkward silence.

"What was that?" asked Usopp.

"It means that something is possessing Luffy…" said Rei.

Everyone gasped…

"What do you mean "Possessing Luffy?"" asked Usagi.

"She means that some sort of evil force as taken over the idiot…" said Sanji.

Rei nodded, "Not only that but something is going happen today…" said Rei.

"We should split up and look for him!" said Luna.

Everyone nodded, they broke up into 5 groups of two (including Luna), Usagi and Sanji, Nami and Ami, Robin and Luna, Zoro and Rei and Usopp and Chopper. They spilt up to different parts of the city. Usagi and Sanji managed to find him… doing something that no one would ever though they would see Luffy do… beat up a innocent person for money…

"O-okay I'll give you all the money I have!" said the man he was beating up.

"Luffy stop it!" yelled Usagi.

Luffy turned around there was a strange look in his.

"So you two want to have a mutiny?" asked Luffy.

Both stared at him.

"No…" said Usagi and Sanji at the same time.

"Then leave me alone!" yelled Luffy starting to glow red with a glowing mark on his hat.

Else where Nephrite felt the energy within Luffy… it had reached it peak.

"Go Gomu!" said Nephrite psychically.

Back with Luffy the glow took the shape a Youma as Luffy collapsed.

"Luffy!" said Sanji.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" said Usagi.

Usagi began to transform… Sanji cover his bloody nose.

"Why does that always happen?" asked Sailor Moon when she finished, she realized something.

"Where's the monster?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't know…" said Sanji.

Butcher shop happened to be nearby… and there was a crash.

"I think that answered our question…" said Sailor Moon as she picked up Luffy and put him over her should. Both ran towards the butcher shop. They found the monster tearing it up and stealing all the meat.

"Great… we're fighting a monster with his eating habits…" said Sanji.

"Hey you!" yelled Sailor Moon getting monster's attention.

"What?" said the monster eating a steak.

"You hurt my captain and my friend. On behalf of the Moon I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"You should know what my powers are!" said the monster.

The monster sent a rubber punch towards Sailor Moon… she managed to doge though.

"No way!" said Sanji.

"She has his powers…" said Sailor Moon.

"That's right… and I've been studding his attacks!" said the Youma. "Gum Gum Rapid Fire!"

The monster began fire hundreds of rubber punches per second Sailor Moon couldn't dodge… she was glad Luffy was unconscious and mad of rubber. She fell to the ground.

"Sanji… can care of Luffy…" said Usagi.

Sanji nodded as he took Luffy off her back.

"All right Sailor Kick!" said Sailor Moon kicking the monster in the face… however.

"Silly Sailor… I physical attacks can't hurt me…" said the monster.

Sailor Moon let out a small growl… thankfully a rose flashed past the monster and cut her cheek.

"Damn it's Cape Boy…" said Sanji.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon.

It was indeed Tuxedo Mask… "Sailor Moon… this monster is a physical manifestation of Luffy's energy and power… every devil fruit has weaknesses…

"That right… The Gum Gum Fruit is pointy and sharp thing…" she thought. She noticed a noticed a butcher's knife. She grabbed it and managed to cut the monster's arm…

"Why you Gum Gum Pistol!" said them monster however the monster hit Tuxedo Mask before she could hit Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon.

"Hit the place you cut her!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Right! Moon Tiara Action…" said Sailor Moon as she took off her tiara, aimed for the arm she cut and the monster disengaged.

"Usagi… that was perfect…" said Sanji doing his little dance.

"That's good Sailor Moon..." said Tuxedo Mask who jumped to a building and jumped away.

"He's so cool!" said Sailor Moon.

Luffy began to wake up… "What happened?" he asked groggily, "This isn't the place I was earlier!" he said.

"What do you remember?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well I remember when I was 4, Ace…" said Luffy.

"That's too far back!" yelled Sanji and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon sighed "I meant what was the last thing you remembered?"

"Oh I remember I dropped my hat and this guy picked it up then… everything was blur…" said Luffy.

Sanji and Sailor Moon looked each other.

Meanwhile Nephrite felt what happened.

"So Gomu failed…" he said.

Later on the Merry Go they were telling Luffy what happened.

"So I was possessed by a Youma?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Yes…" said Luna, "What concerns me is that Youma had the powers of the Gum Gum Fruit…"

"So what your saying is that they started targeting people who ate Devil Fruits…" said Ami.

Luna nodded, "And I know who the next three targets will be…" said Luna.

"Really who?" asked Luffy.

There was an awaked silence as they stared at Luffy.

Robin broke the silence by saying "How are we going to get past this?"

"I have no idea yet… we don't even know how it happened…" said Luna.

Meanwhile Nephrite was upset about one thing but happy about another. There was a laugh.

"Zoisite…" said Nephrite.

A flurry of Cherry Blossoms appeared, "See I told you it wouldn't work…"

"On the contrary… you told it wouldn't work because of the Devil Fruit Powers… it did work and all I have to do is get rid of those Sailor Brats, those meddlesome Pirates and their dumb cat…" said Nephrite.

Zoisite scowled, "Well you shouldn't underestimate… that was Jadeite's down fall…" said Zoisite.

"I know that… after all my next is said to have god like powers…" said Nephrite.

Next Time: The next target is Robin... Rei figured out she's possessed however she too busy... with what? Let's just say a certain jerk is around she's interested it him...


	8. Rei and Mamoru

A/N: Man, I haven't worked on this one in a really long time. And I mean really. Sorry for the long wait. And those who have been patient in waiting and those who have discovered this just now. I have two new upcoming plots that I recently decided on, one won't be for a long time (but is hinted twice in the chapter, one hint is a very subtle hint, while the other is hint in the form of a joke that nerds will love) while the other is something that is often suggested for this story and will implement in the next chapter.

And remember for the overhaul and... You know what... screw it... no more suggestions as there are less than 10 stories left I'm putting up the remaining schedule. Note the last thing on the Schedule when you check it next time. I won't say what it is... but it's going to pretty cool... I hope.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: Rei and Mamoru

Nephrite looked over the three Devil Fruit eaters that he has yet to up against… Robin, Chopper and Rei… however there was a couple problem with Chopper and Rei, right now he was working a method of making his marks invisible when placed to Rei… due to her Spirit Spirit Fruit… and Chopper… he needed to figure out a way to drain a Reindeer… so his only choice was Robin...

A few days later in a book store Robin was looking over some books she would like to buy when someone bumped into her dropping her book.

"I'm sorry Miss… let me pick that up for you…" said a the man who bumped into that was Nephrite in disguise.

"Thank you…" she said.

Right before he picked it up he placed the mark on it…

"Now drain her dry Hana!" thought Nephrite.

A few days on the Merry Go.

Sanji was crying slightly… why he had made another delicious meal and Robin didn't join them…

"Robin's still in the women's cabin?" asked Chopper.

Ami nodded, "It has been a few days… for some reason she hasn't come out…" she said.

"I have a theory…" said Rei.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"Um… maybe I should show you after lunch…" said Rei pointing to Luffy and Usagi pigging out.

After Lunch Rei put on her Miko Garb and performed the fire reading over the stove again… the flames grew big and a picture of strange of a strange figure looming over Robin appeared then the flames died down.

"Great… it happened again…" muttered Zoro.

"This time is Robin though…" said Rei.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh yeah because he was the victim last time he had no about that power…" said Rei with a sweat drop.

"How long do we have until the Youma shows up?" asked Luna.

"Not 'till tomorrow…" said Rei with a sigh.

After lunch things were normal… minus that fact that Robin was currently possessed by a Youma…

"Yo isn't it Meat Ball Head!" said a voice.

Usagi who was watching the clouds looked over the edge and noticed the jerk on the docks.

"Well isn't it the jerk…" said Usagi.

Then the name calling began…

"Meatball Head!"

"Jerk!"

"Meatball Head!"

"Jerk!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!"

"JERK!"

Needless to say they weren't as good with name calling as Zoro and Sanji.

"Usagi what's going on?" ask Rei walking up to her.

Usagi didn't respond she was too busy glaring the jerk.

"Hello…" said Rei.

"Hey Meatball Head… aren't you going to introduce to your friend?" asked the jerk.

Usagi finally noticed.

"No way…" said Usagi.

Rei looked at the jerk, he noticed something about him, "Say Usagi… doesn't he look like Tuxedo Mask?" Rei whispered to her.

Usagi suddenly got a chill after thinking about that, "Rei… please never make that compassion a again…"

Usagi stormed away… angrily. Rei and the Jerk began to have a conversation.

"That's a good name by the way… I'd use it but Luffy is a meat addicted…" said Rei.

"I think I heard about it from an earlier visit... well tell meatball head I'll be seeing her around…" said the jerk walking away.

The next day Rei was buying ink and paper for her scared scrolls in preparation for the fight with the Youma that will happened later that day when she noticed the jerk around the corner… she hid, she had developed quite the crush on him… she began to get a funny idea…

(Rei's daydream…)

Rei ran around the corner and bumped into the jerk.

"Oh I'm sorry…" said Rei.

"It's quite all right… you look lovely by the way…" said the jerk.

"Why thank you…" said Rei.

(End of Rei's Daydream)

"Lie that would ever happen… but it worth a shot…" said Rei to herself.

Luffy, Usagi and Luna were walking around when they saw Rei.

"Hey R-" said Luffy.

"Quiet… I think she's up to something…" said Usagi grabbing his mouth.

Rei took the perfect opportunity to run towards the corner but tripped on a piece of cement face first. The jerk was reading a book, so won't really paying attention when he stepped on her head.

"Ow…" moaned Rei.

"Oh sorry… say aren't you a member of the Straw Hats…" said the jerk.

"Yes I am… say do you want to do something together?" asked Rei.

"O…k…" said the jerk.

Rei began opt drag him to a nearby restaurant.

"I wonder what she's doing!" said Usagi.

"Hmm.. hm… hmmm.." said Luffy… or at least try to say…

"Oh sorry…" said Usagi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Let's go to the restaurant they went to…" said Usagi.

The two of them did so, unfortunately they couldn't get a table near them…

"So Mamoru, you're a mercenary." said Rei.

"That's right." said the Jerk apparently named Mamoru.

"So do you get a lot of clients?" asked Rei.

"No, it's hard to come up with jobs, I prefer to not go after pirates." said Mamoru.

"That's good." said Rei with a sigh, "So how do you know Usagi?"

"Usagi, is that her name?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah." said Rei.

"I met on an island I had a job getting rid of a mafia crime boss. And I kept running into her." said Mamoru who began to laugh, "I remember she kept saying how she wanted to be a pirate. I always laughed at her ."

"And now she's on a crew she's has pretty much a brother, sister like relationship with the captain." said Rei.

"With a pirate with 100 million on his head no less." said Mamoru.

It should now be pointed out that Rei had forgotten about Robin.

Meanwhile…

"Where is everyone." muttered Zoro.

"The Youma will appear any minute now." sighed Luna.

"I think Rei got distracted." said Usopp.

Everyone looked at Usopp.

"Rei getting distracted…" laughed Nami, "Oh sure she got distracted."

And that's when Rei sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." she thought, "So after this you want to do something."

Mamoru just stared at her, silently wondering if this girl was really a pirate…

"Okay…" he sighed.

And so they ate their meal and left. The direction they were heading in walked right passed Luffy and Usagi.

"Oh man they're going to know we're spying on them!" said Luffy.

And that's when Usagi kissed Luffy, neither Mamoru or Rei noticed as they walked passed. The two broke when they were gone. Luffy stared at Usagi very confused.

"What was that." said Luffy.

"Sorry, I wasn't' thinking." said Usagi with a laugh, "And I don't know what it is, but when I kissed you, it's feels like kissing my brother."

"We are just friends." said Luffy.

"Yeah." said Usagi.

"Shouldn't we be helping Robin?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah." said Usagi who began to laugh evilly, "Let's not tell Rei."

"Why?" asked Luffy blinking, "She's the one that knows when Robin's monster is going to come out!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot." said Usagi.

Luffy and Usagi followed Rei out of the restaurant.

"Rei!" called out Usagi.

Rei and Mamoru turned around.

"What is it?" asked Rei.

"Did you really forget about Robin?" asked Luffy.

Rei began to gape… it became very silent. That's when a tumble weed rolled passed them.

"Are tumble weed native around here?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Mamoru.

"I'm sorry…" said Rei with a bow, "But I hope we can see each other again."

"Um… yeah…" said Mamoru with a sweat drop.

The three of them ran off.

"What did I get myself into." thought Mamoru with a sweat drop.

The managed to arrive before Robin's Youma came out of her body and drained her energy.

"Where have you been?" asked Nami.

"Rei got distracted by the Jerk. She was on a date with him." explained Usagi.

Everyone slowly turned towards Rei.

"What?" asked Rei.

"It's nothing." said Usopp.

Although none of them knew Rei that long, they wouldn't have expected her to get distracted by guy… Usagi maybe… but not Rei.

That's when the door to the rear hold opened and an upset Robin walked onto the deck. They all noticed the book glowing in her hand.

"It's just like last time." said Usagi.

Sanji nodded in agreement.

With Nephrite he felt what was going on.

"Her energy is at her peak! Now right Hana!" ordered Nephrite.

Back on the Going Merry, the Youma appeared from the book and Robin fell unconscious.

"Should you three transform?" asked Zoro.

"Oh right…" laughed Usagi.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Make-up!"

The three of them transformed… unfortunately Sanji caught a glimpse of said transformations.

"We really should have distracted him…" said Luna.

"Yeah…" agreed Nami with a sweat drop.

"So it looks like we're going to have to stall it until their ready." said Zoro.

Zoro drew his swords, he ran towards the Youma. When suddenly… several arms bloomed and Zoro restraining him.

"Let Luffy do!" yelled Luna and Nami at the same time.

Luffy smirked as he punched the Youma in the face. Sending it to the ground and allowing for the Mars and Mercury's transformations to end.

"Luna… is there anyways to make this faster?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"No… sorry." said Luna with a sweat drop.

That's when Moon's transformation ended, just when the monster got it's strength back.

"I'm…" said Sailor Moon when a hand clamped tightly around her mouth.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" asked the monster, "With my abilities., you won't be able to win!"

"Oh really! I bet you can't beat me." said Luffy sticking out his tongue.

The monster glared at Luffy then grabbed him by the neck using the Hana Hana Power… and began to choke him, however Luffy managed to grab the hand and squeeze it with all of his strength. That's when the monster found herself paralyzed… not only that but all of the monster's other arms disappeared, causing Zoro to fall from the shock and for Sailor Moon mouth to become free.

"Why can't I move?" thought the monster.

"The weakness of the Hana Hana Fruit is that if any of the limbs got damaged then they would transfer over to the user." explained Sailor Mercury.

"Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Luna.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara turned discus flew towards the monster striking and turning it into dust… a minute later, Robin regained consciousness.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"You were possessed like Luffy." explained Sailor Mars.

"Oh…" said Robin.

"I wasn't needed… just great." thought Sailor Mars.

"Are you thinking about that date?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Now's not the time…" muttered Luna slapping her forehead.

Meanwhile with Nephrite, he was growling at his loss.

"Why did that have to happen?" thought Nephrite.

"You lost because the Sailor Senshi know their allies weakens." laughed Zoicite appearing.

Nephrite growled, next time he would come up with a brilliant plan that would get them… that's when he realized it more thought into his Youma… and that's when it struck him… not only use their powers, but their knowledge as well. All he needed now was to figure out the difference between reindeer and human energy.

Next Time: Chopper is the next target... as predicted, but the next battle will reveal something Luna somehow missed! Could it be one of the girls already on board be a Sailor Senshi too? Find out next time!


	9. Sailor Sun Joins in!

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait... but hey at least I'm updating... right? Also I'm finally giving into one of most popular demands, as the idea of the fic has changed greatly...

Chapter 9: Sailor Sun Joins in!

Luna was in a conversation with Central Control…

"So both Robin and Luffy have been possessed by Youma." said Central Control.

"That's right." said Luna.

"Talk to both of them, maybe you can find the person who is doing it to them" said Central Control

"Very well." said Luna.

"Also I have been detecting a certain kind of energy from the Navigator." said Central Control.

"I haven't yet I've been around her for a long time." Said Luna.

"Also I think it would be a good idea to maybe find the Prince." Said Central Control.

Luna stared at the Mirror who began to sweat.

"That better be a joke." Said Luna.

"No… it's not." Said Central Control, "I think it would be a good idea to find incase he knows where his sister is."

"So only find him as a last ditch effort." Said Luna.

"Yes, after all I have heard of all the trouble he caused you." Said Central Control.

"Yes… that's a nice way of putting it." Muttered Luna, "It wasn't his fault but that doesn't mean he didn't get into trouble."

"Maybe we should stop this conversation." Said Central Control who even though being a mirror thought "Before she starts ranting about those two guards he had."

"I will investigate Nami as much as I can." Sad Luna.

"Good." Said Central Control who turned off.

Luna sighed and began to mutter, "Great, just what I need… the Prince of the Moon hanging around here. Knowing him, he would become best friends with Luffy."

She shivered… she remember that time he and two of his guards got into that fight in a bar… She didn't know who started it… but the other two didn't do a thing to stop it.

She didn't know how she remembered it… maybe it was so mentally scaring that she remembered it.

"How can I even remember this…" she sighed.

The next day it was business as usual for the crew.

Nami was reading a newspaper, when she saw another Sailor V article. She shrugged since the crew already knew about her.

That's when she noticed Luna watching her.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"It's nothing." Said Luna.

"Okay…" said Nami with a shrug.

"Hey Nami!" yelled Luffy.

Nami jumped.

"What?" she asked.

"When is the next island?" asked Luffy.

"Well it won't be a while." Said Nami checking the maps she got at a nearby island, "Not for a few days."

"Okay!" said Luffy.

Elsewhere on the ship Usopp was telling Chopper a story when a strange wind blew. It blew away Chopper's hat.

"My hat!" cried Chopper, he ran towards to get his hat.

He grabbed, in aware that a smirking Nephrite was nearby.

Later that day… Chopper hadn't left the boy's room.

Rei did the usual fire reading and found that Chopper was indeed possessed causing the crew to groan.

"When is this going to stop?" whined Usagi.

"Chopper will be the last one because my powers can counteract it." Said Rei.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sanji.

"Just wait it out like the others." Said Nami, "Right."

"I'm afraid so." Sighed Luna.

"Great…" said everyone else.

"This will take a few days won't it?" asked Nami.

"It will." Said Luna, "It also means that the next few day means that none should get injured."

"Oh… that will be easy." Said Rei.

"Um… I've been training under Chopper." Said Ami.

"Oh right… I forgot about you." Said Luffy.

Ami began to sweat drop.

"Come on Luffy… Don't be like that." Said Nami.

"I forgot that Ami was the doctor in training." sighed Luna.

Ami hung her head low.

"It's okay Ami,… it's fine." Said Usagi.

"We need to come up with a plan on what will happen… unlike last time." Said Luna.

Everyone looked at Usagi and Rei.

"What are you looking at us for?" asked Usagi.

"No reason." Said everyone else.

Usagi sighed and remembered what happened last time, "It was Rei fault last time!" she cried.

"No it wasn't meatball head!" shouted Rei.

"That's mean!" cried Usagi.

Usagi began to cry a lot, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"So we're going to wait this out." Said Luna.

Everyone sighed… looks like they were going though that route.

The next day Nami was tending the trees. Luna was curious when the smell got to her.

"It's disgusting…" she muttered.

"Awe you okay Luna?" asked Nami.

"I'm fine… its just the trees." Said Luna.

Nami looked at the trees and laughed, "Oh yeah, cats hate citrus fruits." she laughed.

"I think I'm going to go over there." Said Luna.

Luna went else where on the ship and sighed.

"I guess I could investigate her later." Said Luna.

"Investigate who?" asked Usagi.

Luna jumped, "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" said Luna.

Luna scurried away, leaving Usagi confused.

"That was weird." Said Usagi with a sweat drop.

Luna sighed… how was she supposed to investigate Nami…

"I guess I just have to wait and see what happens." She said.

The next few days it was really quiet… well when it involved Usopp… he had no one to tell his stories to.

That was when suddenly Chopper left the boy's room.

"It's time!" shouted Rei.

The three Senshi got to the mast.

"Ready?" asked Luna.

"Right!" said the three.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Make-up!"

With that all of them transformed into their Senshi form.

That was the exact same time the Youma was unleashed from Chopper's body. It looked at the Straw Hats and smirked evilly.

There was an awkward silence…

"I got nothing!" said the Youma.

This made them anime fall.

With Nephrite he was sensing what was going on with the Youma.

"Hito! Show them your true power." Ordered Nephrite.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, the Youma began to laugh evilly.

"You know when I said I got nothing…" said the Youma, he then tackled Zoro, "I lied!"

"Stop it!" yelled Nami.

The Youma tackled Nami and held her down.

"Let go of me!" yelled Nami.

A sign appeared on her forehead, it was a circle with a dot inside of it.

"No way…" whispered Luna, "She was right in front of me the whole time."

Luna performed a back flip producing a wand with the same sign on it. It had a gold trim to it.

"Nami call it and say "Sun Power! Make-up!"" shouted Luna.

"Sun Power! Make-up!"

Nami's clothes began to transform, they turned into a white (insert word here), her clothes turns into a Sailor Senshi uniform but with gold collar and gold skirt, both ribbons were tangerine orange.

Nami was Sailor Sun… shocking everyone… including Nami.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi?" asked Nami… err Sailor Sun, that was when she realized something, "None of you saw anything… right?"

"No… no…" denied Usopp, "Of course not! We didn't you see anything from transforming!"

Sailor Sun narrowed her eyes, "This time…" she mumbled, "Will be the only time I won't charge." She said.

"Is she going to charge them for looking at her when she's transforming?" asked Sailor Mercury with sweat drop.

"It looks that way…" said Sailor Mars with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Shouldn't we be more focused on the monster." Said Sailor Moon.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Sun.

The monster stared at the new Senshi.

"What kind of powers do I have?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Use Golden Shining Light!" said Luna.

"Okay!" said Sailor Sun.

"Golden Shining Light!" shouted Sailor Sun.

She created a shining golden light that hit the monster head on. The monster roared in pain.

"Oh wow…" said Sailor Sun.

"That was amazing Nami!" cheered Sanji who had woken up.

"Are you okay Sanji?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm fine really." Said Sanji.

Before falling down due to blood loss.

"All right." Said Sailor Moon taking off her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The monster was destroyed, and Chopper slowly began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Chopper.

He then noticed Sanji.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Said Sailor Sun.

"Nami?" asked Chopper in shock.

Meanwhile Nephrite growled as he had failed again, not only that but he could sense there was another Senshi around.

Next Time he would get them.

At the Going Merry they were having a discussion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice any sooner." Apologized Luna.

"That's okay." Said Nami.

"Why didn't you find out any sooner?" asked Usagi.

"Maybe I was expecting to find the Sailor Senshi to be younger… " said Luna.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Usagi with a shrug.

"I wonder." Said Rei, "I wonder if they'll go after me next."

"It's possible." Said Zoro.

The rest of the crew nodded, unsure if the next victim would be on the crew or not.

Next Time: After a botched attempt at stealing Rei's identity, he realizes that Rei remember his face. Nephrite decides for an all out attack against the Straw Hats... but what will he do when he discovers there's now Four Senshi?


End file.
